Lost in the Ashes
by Phinabella
Summary: Eight year old Charlie discovers a box of old videos in her basement, and is curious to what is on them. But after a tragic housefire, the videos are destroyed and Teddy is killed. How will Charlie find out what was on the videos now?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Ashes

I don't own Good Luck Charlie.

Chapter 1 : Discovery

Charlie's Point of View

I took my house keys out of my backpack and opened the front door. PJ was relaxing on the couch, or was he sleeping? Ah yes, he was sleeping, like always. I quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

I took a bite of the apple, and started to do my homework on the kitchen table. On the table, there was a note for me. _Will be at hair salon until four, Mom. _I put the note on the counter and finished my homework. I crept back into the living room to see if PJ was still asleep. He was.

Gabe opened the door and walked in. "Hey Charlie," He said, Joe was waiting outside. "Bye honey," She said, kissing his cheek. He kissed her back. "Ugh, please!" I said with a disgusted expression and ran up to my room. I put my iPod on my docking station and set it on shuffle.

I got my favorite book, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, from underneath my bed and started reading. I had already read the book over twenty seven times, but it seemed to never get old. The same everyday lifestyle of Greg Heffley always seemed to entertain me.

After reading about thirty more pages, I put my bookmark on page 207. I turned off my iPod and went back downstairs. Mom was home, and so was Teddy. She was attending Denver Community College, a mile away. At least she was close by.

Mom started making dinner while Teddy was on the phone. PJ had awoken from his nap and was watching TV in the living room with Gabe. "How was your day at school Charlie?" Mom asked me, cooking dinner.

"Fine, just like any normal day in fourth grade." I replied. Nothing ever happened in my school, it was so boring. We just had lessons and every so often assemblies. My principal loved calling assemblies, she liked the idea of bringing educational and fun programs into the school to help us learn and entertain ourselves at the same time. Little did she know that the kids hated them.

"Oh, that's nice." Mom said, heating the taco shells. Yay, we were having taco for dinner, my favorite! "When will dinner be ready?" I asked, licking my lips. "Twenty minutes, the taco shells are almost ready, and then I just have to wait for the meat." She explained, mixing the taco meat in the bowl.

I went into the living room and sat on one of the chairs. I checked my phone. Nobody was texting me. I sighed. "What's on?" I asked PJ. "Um, George Lopez." He responded. George Lopez was his favorite show. I liked it too, but I preferred iCarly over it.

"Dinner is ready!" Mom called a little while later. The delicious, mouth-watering smell of tacos filled the air. I got up off the chair and practically ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a can of Sprite from the fridge and mom gave me a plate with two tacos on it.

I opened my soda can. It started to fizz, but didn't overflow. I took a sip, and then grabbed a few napkins from the napkin holder. Tacos always have a lot of grease on them, and I couldn't stand the feel of grease on my hands. I picked up my first taco and took a bite. Yum!

I finished the first taco within two minutes, and then dived into my second one. Grease got all over my plate, hands, and mouth, but that is when a couple of napkins come in handy. I finished my soda and put my plate in the sink.

"Who's turn for dishes?" Gabe asked, putting his plate in the sink as well. Mom looked over to the chart on the fridge. "Charlie, it's your turn for dish duty." Mom said, looking at me. I sighed. PJ chuckled when she said "duty", he could be so immature at times.

I'm in fourth grade, and I probably am smarter than him. It is amazing he graduated high school, but he never was accepted into college. He has been living with mom and dad, along with the rest of the family. Teddy was almost out of college, and already looking to buy a house, along with her boyfriend, Spencer.

She had been staying over at his house for a couple of days, and finally came back home today. She was telling everybody the story of how Spencer proposed to her over the weekend, and how romantic it was. I quickly ate my taco during this discussion because she eventually announced that she was having a baby…

The thought of being an aunt at eight or nine made me shudder. She said the baby was to arrive in late February, or sooner. I would probably be nine by February, but if the baby came sooner, I would still be eight. My birthday was January 18th.

I walked into the living room and watched TV until everybody finished dinner. Dad had called saying he would be home late from work. At 6:30, I went into the kitchen and finished my chores. I went back up to my room and listened to my iPod for a little while later.

I eventually got bored of listening to my iPod, like I had been doing for a half hour already. I went downstairs into the basement to play the Wii. Then, I remembered dad had put it in the storage side of the basement as a "punishment" for Gabe getting a 64 on his Science quiz. I went into the storage room and looked for the Wii gaming console.

I had never really explored the storage room before, it was a pretty creepy and boring place. It was mainly just used for storing old things. I noticed a box that said "Video Diary." I wondered what that could mean. I opened the box and found a ton of old videos. I decided tomorrow I would ask my dad for the old video camera so I could watch them. I wondered what was on them…

I got bored of playing the Wii after an hour, so I went back to my room. I turned my iPod on low, mom didn't like me blasting my iPod on full volume at night. I heard a beep come from my phone.

Finally, around 8, Allison, my best friend, texted me. We got into a heated conversation over who should end up with who on iCarly. I was rooting for Seddie, and she was Creddie all the way. At 9, mom called upstairs saying it was time for bed. I hated that, how she made me go to bed so early. But, she said if I complained less about my chores, maybe we could think about a bed-time extension…

However, I always complain about my chores, so that was unlikely from happening, unfortunately. I went downstairs to brush my teeth and saw mom lighting a scented candle. She said that dad had come home smelling like dead squirrel, and we needed a way to freshen the air in the house. She also had left a window open to let out the rank air, but needless to say, she had no idea that her mistake would later lead up to the worst thing imaginable for our family…

**What do you think is going to happen? You have to continue reading to find out! I'll try to update soon! Please read and review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Ashes

I don't own Good Luck Charlie.

Chapter 2 : Mourning

Charlie's Point of View

I turned off my bedroom lights and stared up at the ceiling. The beautiful full moon outside illuminated my room a little bit. My eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier, and I finally droned off into a deep sleep…

I woke up to the smell of smoke. The wind from outside had blown papers off of my kitchen table and into the scented candle. Smoke detectors began to ring. I heard screams coming from downstairs. I crawled on the floor downstairs.

I tried to make my way through the house. I was down on my hands and knees, my vision becoming blurry from all of the smoke. The house smelled like vanilla and burning paper, a horrible scent combination.

I finally reached the stairs and sat down. I slid down them on my bottom, and then crawled to the front door. I twisted the doorknob and slammed the door open. Mom, dad, PJ, and Gabe waited outside. Red, white, and blue lights from fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances flashed down the street.

Tears streaked my mother's face. I ran into my parent's arms crying. "W-where's Teddy?" PJ asked, shivering. It was at least 20 degrees out here. Mom pulled away from me and ran to the chief fireman, who was commanding firefighters to go inside the house, put out the fire, and save anybody inside.

"Where's my baby! My daughter!" Mom screamed in pain, sobbing. Officer Mike, as he introduced himself to our family, assured her saying that he had sent firefighters inside to search for anybody. Mom held me tightly, we were both shivering. The ambulances gave our family spare blankets and sweatshirts to keep us warm.

Firefighters started coming out of the house. One was carrying a large, black plastic bag. "Where is my daughter?" Dad went up to the firefighters. They looked down at the ground. "She died, her bedroom door was locked by mistake, she couldn't get out in time." They broke the horrible news to us.

Everybody in my family burst into tears. The police drove us to my Aunt Dana's house. They informed Spencer about Teddy's loss as well. Once arriving at Aunt Dana and Uncle Tom's house, we all went back to bed.

Mom and dad stayed up with Aunt Dana and Uncle Tom, mourning over Teddy's death. I didn't sleep at all, and I bet neither did PJ or Gabe. We were all too depressed. The next morning, all of the adults were drinking coffee in the kitchen.

Maggie, our cousin who was four, Chiara, our cousin who was the same age as me, and Brandon, our cousin who was the same age as Gabe, sat around the table. They didn't say anything, they were also upset. They had lost their cousin.

"Good, well, um, morning…" Aunt Dana said, recognizing her mistake and trying to fix it. There was absolutely nothing good about this morning. There would probably be nothing good about any morning from now on.

"Hi," I murmured, staring down at the table. Tears began to fill my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Maggie hugged me. She was the same sweet, adorable, little cousin as always. She could always help you feel better, but it seemed as if for once in a lifetime, she didn't help me feel any better.

"Charlie, do you want to watch any TV?" Uncle Tom asked, walking into the living room and turning on the television. I nodded my head slowly and trudged to the TV. I lied down on their couch, and wiped the tears off of my face. I missed her already…

I watched TV until PJ and Gabe came into the room. I, for once in my life, gave them the remote so they could watch their favorite show. I was too depressed to even argue about the television.

For breakfast, Uncle Tom cooked a feast. He could have fed a ship with his buffet. There was eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, pancakes, omelets, croissants, cinnamon buns, pretty much any type of breakfast you could name.

I grabbed a plate and piled high stacks of pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Chiara. She was eating an omelet. "Mmm, really good Uncle Tom," I said, gulping down orange juice.

He smiled, and went back to making more coffee. My parents didn't exchange a word during breakfast. Gabe and PJ were talking to Brandon about football. Aunt Dana was in the bathroom doing her hair.

I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink. I went into their book room and found a copy of Diary of a Wimpy Kid : Rodrick Rules. I had also read this a couple of times, but only had a copy of the first book. I had read all the other books in the series during library.

I sat down in the recliner and read for a few hours. I had taken my phone with me while escaping from the fire last night, so I texted Isabelle, who I had known since Kindergarten. **There r so many firetrucks by ur house, they boarded up windows + everything. Is everyone k? **I texted back.

**Um, I kinda don't wanna talk bout it. Lets just say teddy… **I pressed send, tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't bear to send the word "died" or really talk about what happened. Isabelle got the message that I wasn't really comfortable with talking about the fire and changed the subject.

She asked if I was going to be in school on Monday. I texted back, **probably not**. The wake would probably be on Monday, and our house would need repairs. We probably couldn't go back home again for a month, but mom would probably only let us skip school for this week.

She texted back, disappointed, and then said she had to leave. Her brother had hockey practice, so she would go ice skating during his practice. I switched my phone to vibrate and put it on the side table by the vase with fake flowers in it.

I continued reading the book and fell asleep for a nap around three. _"Charlie!" I heard a scream coming from the basement. I was trying to navigate myself through the foggy smoke clouding up the air in my house. I heard pounding on the door, but knew I wouldn't be able to go down and help her. My own life was at stake. Then, I was outside, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a dead Teddy, who started chasing me. Her arms and knuckles were bloody from banging on the door and walls of her room. Her entire body was covered in bruises…_

I woke up, screaming. Aunt Dana rushed inside the room to make sure I was okay. "I had a n-nightmare." I said, my teeth chattering. It had gotten colder inside the room. She felt my head to see if I was warm and then laid a blanket over my shivering body.

"It's ten at night Charlie, please try to get some sleep." She said, kissing my forehead. I looked at the digital clock on top of the TV. It was ten at night, I had slept seven hours, and was still sleepy. I yawned, and fell back asleep.

This time, my dreams were normal. No nightmares, just sweet dreams. I was living in a cabin entirely made of candy in a forest made entirely of cotton candy. It was wonderful. Unfortunately, I had gotten hit back with reality when there was a loud bang from the kitchen.

I got off the recliner, and wrapped the blanket around my body. I slowly crept into the kitchen. The toaster lay in bits and pieces on the hard, linoleum kitchen floor. Thank god, I thought there was an explosion or something, something that would cause a fire…

I tried to push the ideas of fire out of my head. They would only make me cry more. It was Sunday, cartoons were on at 7 am, and it was five to seven. I lied down on the living room couch and turned the TV on while Uncle Tom and Dad cleaned up the toaster. Mom and Aunt Dana were talking at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

None of my cousins were up yet, and neither was PJ and Gabe. I decided to enjoy the free television time while it lasted. Soon, PJ and Gabe would be awake and arguing over the TV remote, trying to put on their favorite channel.

Chiara soon came into the kitchen, she was wearing bright pink bunny slippers. She sat down on the loveseat in the living room right next to the couch and watched Spongebob with me. Megan followed her shortly after, and then PJ.

Luckily, PJ was enjoying a drink of coffee with the adults instead of pestering me about the TV. Gabe eventually woke up, and then demanded us to put Extreme Trucks on. I sighed and changed the channel.

Brandon walked into the living room. "Extreme trucks!" He exclaimed and ran over to sit on the floor, right in front of the TV. Uncle Tom had run out to get bagels for breakfast. I went back into the bookroom and finished reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid : Rodrick Rules. I got out the third book in the series, and began to re-read that as well.

I heard someone knocking on the door. "Charlie, breakfast is ready." Mom said. I got up off the recliner and opened the door. She was waiting for me, already dressed and did her hair. We walked into the kitchen where Uncle Tom was spreading cream cheese on bagels.

"Here Charlie," He said, handing me a plate with a plain bagel and cream cheese. I took a big first bite and poured a glass of milk. I sat back down in the bookroom after breakfast and finished reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid : The Last Straw until dinner.

Aunt Dana had brought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunchtime. I had gobbled it down, quickly finished a juice box, and went right back to reading. For dinner, Dad had grilled steak. His steak was always the best, and Aunt Dana had made French fries as a side to go with the steak.

For dinner, I had a second helping of steak, and a bowl full of French fries. I was really hungry. After dinner, Uncle Tom was making one of his infamous ice cream shakes. He made me an Oreo shake with chocolate icing. I sprinkled M&Ms over the top of the shake, it was cool how the colors kind of dyed the top of the shake.

I watched a couple more hours of television before going to sleep. I crashed on the couch for about two hours, and then Mom woke me up at eleven and said to move back into the guestroom. I carried the blanket and walked sleepily into the guestroom, where I had slept the first night we had arrived.

PJ and Gabe were sleeping on the floor. Mom and Dad had called the bed, and there was even a couch that my brothers had saved just for me to sleep on. That was sweet, and very unlike them. They usually kicked me off on the floor or out of the room whenever we had a "campout" in the tent we used to set up in the backyard when we were younger. Ah, good times.

Mom walked back into the room at midnight. I had tried to pretend I was asleep, because I had spent an hour just staying up and staring at the ceiling. However, she didn't fall for it. "Charlie, please go to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow when we go out to dinner with Spencer." Mom whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Please continue to do so, it makes me feel really good about this story. Also, thank you for reading this story! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I will try to update as soon as possible, so please bear with me. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Last Connection

I do not own Good Luck Charlie.

Charlie's Point of View

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and climbed out of bed, groggily. PJ and Gabe weren't in the room, so they must have woken up already. I walked into the kitchen, where everybody was eating breakfast. The adults and PJ were drinking coffee.

"Hi Charlie!" Aunt Dana said, she always sounded cheery. I sat down next to Chiara and PJ and got a plateful of toast. Uncle Tom made the best French toast. I quickly gobbled down the French toast, and then gulped down my orange juice.

"Charlie, could you please get dressed, we will be meeting Spencer at the restaurant in a half hour." Dad said. I nodded, and walked back into the guestroom. Chiara had given me some of her clothes. I put on a purple t-shirt and skinny jeans.

I put my hair up in a low ponytail, and walked back into the living room. Mom, Dad, PJ, and Gabe were getting their jackets and shoes on. I put my Uggs back on, and slipped into one of Chiara's coats. We took Uncle Tom's car to Quikky Chicky, where PJ used to work when he was younger.

We found Spencer sitting at a large table, waiting for us. He had a depressed look on his face. "Hello," He greeted as we sat down. He shook Dad's hand and my mother kissed him on the cheek. A waitress came to take our order.

When the waitress came back with our orders, we all dug into our food. I ordered a Sprite, a Chicken Deluxe Kids Meal, and fries. We all finished our food and then Spencer ordered a large cookie sundae which everybody split.

"When is the funeral?" Spencer asked, signing the bill. "Next week," Mom answered, trying to be strong. Spencer nodded, and handed the waitress the bill with his money. We all got up and walked to the car.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" Spencer offered. We all agreed, and drove to his house. I had been here numerous times, every since I was a toddler. We walked inside the front door and sat down on the couch.

Spencer's parents came in, feeling sorry for our loss. They put out snacks and everything, and turned the TV on for Gabe and me. PJ was talking along with the adults. After a few hours, they served dinner. We had a turkey, it was delicious. Spencer's mom had made chocolate cake. I had a slice, and then went back to watch TV.

Spencer walked up to me while the adults were still having dessert. "Teddy, she wanted you to have something." He said, pulling a box from under the couch. I sat up, and opened the box. Inside was a diary, with "Good Luck Charlie" printed in script on the front. It was Teddy's handwriting.

I opened the diary, and began to read through. "She had made videos for you, but made this diary as backup, in case something horrible were to happen." He explained. Inside the diary was a complete record of everything that had happened while I was a baby. Teddy had made this to help me survive our "special" family.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the diary. Soon, my parents walked over to see what was wrong. I showed them the diary. "Well, Teddy. You always were prepared." Dad whispered, as if he was speaking to her.

"Teddy, she made these videos to give you advice." Mom explained. I nodded, and wiped my eyes. I took the diary back and embraced it. It would forever be an important treasure in my family, the last connection I had to the best person in the world, my big sister, Teddy.

_That's the end of the story. I hoped you liked it, and sorry this last chapter was so short. Please read and review! Thanks!_


End file.
